


Subversions

by Punk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bratty Subs, Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, D/s, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, In Public, Kink, M/M, Military Fetish, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, foot/shoe fetish, penance/punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/pseuds/Punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is his reward, not because he's been good, but because he hasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subversions

**Author's Note:**

> For [kink bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)'s December 2011 mini-challenge, tiny bingos. Thanks to panisdead for fast, smart beta.

  
**1\. Tease**

John's been waiting nearly an hour when Rodney, without even looking up from his email, says, "Get over here and suck me."

John crawls over, low and slinky, but Rodney still isn't looking and John's anticipation, building since he came in the door and dropped to his knees, turns to pique. He flops down at Rodney's feet and starts mouthing him through his pants. Rodney grunts, shoving John's head away, and John grins to himself under the desk. Rodney unzips his fly, and John gives him a long, messy suck.

After all, he didn't tell John to make him come.

  
**2\. Punishment**

"I'm taking a shower."

John sits back on his heels, showing off the bulge in his pants. "What about me?"

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you gave me the sloppiest blowjob in human history," Rodney sniffs. "My underwear's soaked and I think I have beard burn on my balls."

Which Rodney deserved for ignoring him. John tries to look contrite, but he's not really feeling it.

Rodney can tell. "Get undressed. I'll deal with you later."

John pouts, but Rodney kicks off his pants, peels down his soggy briefs, and walks right past John to the bathroom.

  
**3\. Dressed**

Rodney steps out of the bathroom dressed in full BDUs, and it must be part of John's punishment because he's even wearing the boots, spit-shined to glossy black perfection by John himself.

"I thought we'd go get something to eat," Rodney says, clomping over to his dresser. He opens the top drawer and John starts to sweat, eyes fixed on Rodney's broad back, his moving elbows. Something in there jingles, like chain being drawn through hands.

John's fingers dig into his bare thighs.

"I've got just the thing for you."

Rodney turns around holding a pair of tiny pink panties.

  
**4\. Public**

John tries to drink his coffee without moving. Across from him, Rodney yums over his pie. Anyone watching would think he was just really excited about dessert, but John knows better.

"You have to try this, John," Rodney says, cheeks flushed, voice like steel. He spears a bite on his fork and holds it out, forcing John to lean forward to get it.

The panties slide over his cock, but more damning is the wet spot directly over the tip, damp and clinging, where Rodney briefly sucked before ordering John to get dressed.

John closes his mouth around the fork.

  
**5\. Afoot**

As soon as the door shuts behind them, Rodney has John on his knees.

"Ready for your reward?" Rodney asks, nudging the toe of his boot against John's crotch.

John scrambles to get Rodney out of his boots, to get his own pants open, to have Rodney's bare toes kneading his balls through the little pink panties.

"See," Rodney says, lovingly, "all you have to do is behave."

His foot strokes the length of John's cock and up to the bare head, giving it a fumbling little squeeze so sweet it has John crying out Rodney's name as he comes.


End file.
